Dark puppets by KandyKate cont
by Substance story's
Summary: This is a continuation of KandyKate's fanfic dark puppets. After Chat rapes Marinette unwillingly as he's being controlled by the rich through nanotechnology he leaves her his ring. Will she escape to America? Will she stay and fight? Or die trying? Possible smut


Ch. 1

Marinette sat there in disbelief. Adrian had given her a way out. He cares for you her heart told her. After he just raped you said her brain, these little battles in her own mind showed how her new world was making her more insane by the day. She knew he didn't want to do it and that this was his way of helping her so it never happened again. It was meant to help her get out of Paris or at least the 3rd arrondissement. Marinette could go to England, or even America where she heard they were fighting it off since they were one of the last continents to be affected making them prepare more. Getting up about to pack her belongings she looked back at the ring. He thought she didn't know how to use the miraculous since he only saw the civilian Marinette but little did he know she was even more skilled than him because of her articulate mind. He knew that she would figure out how to use it like he did and get out of this hell hole but she had a different idea. Marinette looked out her window to the massive buildings where she knew the players lived. Those sick bastards. Paying millions just to hurt others. They'll pay. I'll free chat I'll free everyone. She slipped the ring on and let the devilish smirk spread across her lips.

I need to seem dead, she made a plan knowing that the players would know it was her if she killed someone but if she herself was dead the there wouldn't be a problem. Walking out the door with her hips swing and tail sway she saw all the guards one of them she knew would fit the description perfectly. Anya was her name, a cruel guard the had the same black hair and frame but had dull green eyes. She wasn't supposed to be on patrol but stayed there anyways because she found pleasure watching others hurt. The guards that were along the hallway ran towards her right when she left the room. But like a cat she gracefully took them down barley making a sound. Turning the corner she saw Anya by herself looking into the room one of the girls was be raped in and smiled. She was turned away from Marinette which gave her the advantage. Creeping up slowly she put her claw around Anya's mouth and held it there as she tried to get free. To no avail Anya passed out and Marinette was great full for her super strength as she dragged her back to the room. Marinette waited till she woke up but made sure she couldn't scream.

"I'm sorry I would rather not do this but it's for the best." Anya looked scared but Marinette knew the evils that she did and felt no remorse.

"Any last words? If you scream I can cut your thought before you can get one octave out." Anya nodded.

Marinette took out the makeshift gag.

"Who are you?" Anya asked. There wasn't any harm in showing her now. Marinette took of the mask and Anya said quickly. "You want them to think your dead? You're going to kill me because I look like you? What about me eyes? I could get you a girl that looks just like you. Please." She stammered on nervously.

"You make me sick." Marinette put the gag back on her and wiped out a claw. She was about to do something unspeakable. Gouging out her eyes blood trickled everywhere. She quickly realized how tortuous this must seem and she didn't want to be like them so Marinette slit her throat and Anya's cries silenced immediately. Marinette knew that since she was just a pawn that the players wouldn't actually test the blood to see if it was her since she was of no importance. She held the two eyes in her hand and thought of how to get rid of it when an idea popped up in her head. The walked to the kitchen where all the girls are fed. Throwing the orbs in the sink Marinette turns on the garbage disposal. After a minute she flicks it off and sashays to the elevator. The door closes as she defends to the lobby of the hotel they keep the les pretty girls in. At first she was offended bit now great full because she want used, well until now. It's funny how she wants to cry and huddle up into a ball with a chastity belt on but also wants to kill everyone who's done wrong. Deciding to go with the later option Marinette fuels the fire but knows she can't let these girls go since they'd just be shot dead. Soon she'll make sure there free. Forever.

In the pitch black of the night she slipped through the streets unseen knowing where she must go before anything else. She needed to see Master Fu. She knew he would evade capture and also knew where he would go. Luckily it was only in the 2nd arrondissement that was barely guarded. Finally Marinette looked up to the store sign. 's Wig Shop. She remembered once that he told her it was the shop he and his wife owned before she died. He's been caring for it since and has a secret underground room where he keeps the unused kwamis. Slipping into the little shop she immediately heard a voice.

"I was expecting you Marinette but not like this. Come they have a tracker in you." Marinette Wales to Master Fu and sat next to him in the dimly lit room. He got her roar and dug out a little pod even as she winced. A orange little light came through the floor boards, took the pod and ran into the night.

"What was that?" Marinette followed it with her eyes out the door.

"It's the fox kwami, it'll talks the tracker back and put it in that girl you killed." Getting up Master Fu waves her to follow as they descend to the holding room. Marinette sighed saying Fu knows all in her head.

"Tell me what happened child." Fu said as he sat down and lured the two some tea. Marinette explained and Fu grimaced and comforted her until she finished.

"I'm so sorry my child. He'll expect you to leave but doesn't know what your about to do. I've sent the holder of the peacock kwami to the other country's to recruit those I've been looking at for a while. First you need to get Adrian. He's in the central building on the top floor. The most powerful player has him because of his power that he no longer has so he won't last to long. You need to retrieve him and you're kwami." Marinette nodded getting up.

"Not now child I can tell you've been through a lot. Rest." He chuckled. Marinette hugged him, he was like the grandpa she never had. She laid in the bed that was in the corner of the room.

"I'll keep watch." The old man said as he went up the stairs. She drifted after a while clenching her legs. Tomorrow she would have her revenge.


End file.
